Empty Calories
by Suicidal-kun
Summary: Yamanaka Ino was completely bored. In her room with nothing to do, the day couldn't get anymore boring. That was, until a familiar pink-haired friend showed up with something behind her back. Maybe this day won't be that boring after all? InoSaku Lemon


A/N: Another lemon by yours truly. My first Yuri lemon, so I hope you readers enjoy it! I've had this idea for a while now and finally just now got it down on paper. So to all (if any) fans I've got from either of my two previous fics, I am still alive. _One Bottle of Sake_ will receive a sequel, that may or may not turn into a full length story; also _Naruto-sensei_ will eventually be updated and let me apologize once again for the ridiculously long wait. I actually know everything that is going to happen in it, I just need to find the motivation to put it on paper. So with no further ramblings on my behalf, I will leave you to your reading.

Disclaimer: This fanfic is a lemon, if things you find sexual material to be offensive, leave this fic right now.

* * *

"Why is today so damn boring?!" the platinum haired Kunoichi, known as Yamanka Ino, yelled out in frustration. She was lying down on her bed, reading a tabloid that came out last month. She had been sitting in her room practically all day, with absolutely nothing to do. "Ugh, damn them all! Shikamaru spends all his time with that tramp from Suna, Chouji is either on missions with his dad, or eating constantly, something I am NEVER going to be associated with, and I can't find Forehead anywhere!"

She sat up, throwing the tabloid to the ground, "Its not fair! I'm the hottest Kunoichi in this entire village! I should be out doing something and having fun! Not cooped up in this stupid room with nothing to do!" Ino collapsed down onto her bed in frustration as she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door, "Yeah, who is it?!"

The door slowly opened to reveal a bubblegum haired girl walking in, her hands behind her back and a smirk on her face. "Hi, Ino."

"Forehead....what are you hiding?" Ino asked, a little on edge from the suspicious smirk on Sakura's face.

"Its a surprise, Ino. A surprise for you." Sakura answered coyly.

"Well, what is it?" Ino asked as she sat up, feeling more at ease not being on her back when she felt wary of a situation.

"Lie back down on the bed and I'll show you." responded Sakura. Ino hesitated, but complied. She was still incredibly bored and felt that anything was better than nothing. "Now close your eyes." Sakura virtually demanded. Ino was about to bark how Sakura couldn't tell her what to do, but then she remembered that Sakura had a surprise for her, and Ino couldn't resist gifts.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "Alright, what's the surpri-!" she was suddenly interrupted as something rather sweet touched Ino's lips. It didn't take Ino long to realize what it was and spat it out and quickly pushed Sakura off of her, getting onto her feet, "Ugh! What the hell Forehead?! Ice cream?! Do you know how much calories are in that crap?! I'm on a diet you know!"

Sakura pouted, "But you've been on this diet of yours for so long, now. Besides," she placed her hand on Ino's abdomen and felt Ino's ribs without much effort, "you're too skinny! I know you hate fat, but come on! Anorexia is not sexy, Ino."

Ino pulled back, "Says you! And besides, I'm not anorexic, I'm perfectly healthy!"

Sakura sighed, "Ino, you're a Kunoichi, a job that requires a lot of energy and you burn so much calories during missions, yet you barely eat a thing. Its eventually going to catch up with you, you know."

"Well even if it does, what good will ice cream do?! That kind of food has no nutritional value! Its just frozen sugar-filled milk and fattening artificial crap!" yelled Ino, having quite enough of this little intervention about her eating habits.

It was after this, that Sakura's smirk returned, "Well...there is a purpose for it. As there is a reason for this whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and these cherries I brought with me as well." Sakura said, as she revealed all three dessert toppings to Ino.

Ino scoffed, "And what exactly is the purpose for them? You planning on making a sundae or something? Count me out if you are."

"Oh I plan on making a sundae alright. But just these ingredients aren't enough. No, no, no. I need more..." Sakura began to slowly walk towards Ino with a seductive sway of her hips, "I plan on serving myself an Ino-Sundae!" yelled Sakura with glee as she jumped on top of Ino.

Ino nearly yelped as she fell back onto the bed, as Sakura pounced on her, "S-Sakura! What the hell?! What do you think you're do-ah!" moaned Ino as Sakura bit down on Ino's neck, "N-no fair! You know that's my weak spot..." whined Ino between sharp breaths.

Sakura laughed as she slowly traced her nose across Ino's neck, sending shivers up the platinum haired Kunoichi's neck, "All's fair in love and war, Ino and this has to fall under one of those two categories." Sakura giggled before flicking at Ino's neck with her tongue as she slowly made her way up to Ino's jawline.

Ino bit her bottom lip as she tried to keep her poise, "S-stop this Sakura! Just because we've experimented a few times before doesn't mean you can waltz in here with dessert things and expect to use my as your sex doll!"

Sakura stopped her actions, causing an soft, involuntary moan in frustration out of Ino, which she never would admit to making, and raised her head to be eye level with Ino and looked into her pale blue eyes with her saddened emerald eyes, "Does that mean you don't want me, Ino? I thought...I thought you would want this as badly as I did..." muttered Sakura, her eyes beginning to tear over.

Ino looked into Sakura's eyes, _Damn that Forehead; she knows exactly what to do to get me to cave in... _Ino thought as she sighed, "You know I want this Sakura. Just...next time ask before pouncing on me, okay?"

Sakura nodded vigorously, "Of course, of course! So can I continue?" Sakura barely waited for Ino's affirmative nod before diving back into the crook of Ino's neck, leaving such strong love-bites that she nearly broke Ino's skin.

Ino moaned loudly from the mixture of pain and pleasure, as she ran a hand through Sakura's hair. She then tugged, rather forcefully, on Sakura's hair, causing a yelp from the bubblegum-haired teen. Ino then guided Sakura, by her hair, so that they were face to face again, their lips less than an inch a part, both able to feel the breath of the other on their own lips, "I want to taste your cherry lips again, I've missed them." whispered Ino as she closed the gap between their mouths.

Sakura was a little surprised at first, but quickly kissed back, slowly closing her eyes just as she cupped Ino's cheeks in her hands, taking control of the kiss, as she leaned in closer. Ino moaned into Sakura's mouth and the emerald-eyed Kunoichi took advantage of this gap in Ino's lips and darted her tongue into Ino's mouth. Ino's eyes opened wide as she felt this intrusion of her mouth, as Sakura ran her tongue over every spot of Ino's mouth that she could reach. Ino tried to fight back with her tongue, but Sakura's easily overpowered hers, and she was forced to be the controlled one in the kiss.

Though the feel of Sakura's unnaturally strong tongue (it seems her super strength even went as far as her tongue muscles being abnormally powerful) exploring her mouth felt tremendous, on pride alone, Ino couldn't allow for herself to be dominated, especially by Sakura in a kiss. _Time for an unfair advantage..._ Ino thought to herself, determined to gain control by any means necessary. She pulled her face back from the kiss panting slightly, with a smirk on her face, "Hey Sakura, you may know where my weak spot is, but did you forget that I am well aware of where yours is, too?"

Sakura's eyes opened wide, "Ino don't you dare! Ah! Not there! Anywhere, but there! They're too sensitive!" moaned Sakura, her threat ignored by Ino who had already slipped her hand underneath Sakura's shirt and bra mid-way through the emerald-eyed Kunoichi's sentence.

Ino pinched Sakura's nipple between her index finger and thumb and smiled as she heard Sakura nearly scream with pleasure. Ino then leaned in forward and kissed Sakura, easily taking charge and control in the kiss, _This is what you get when you try to dominate me, Forehead. _Ino thought, as she flicked at Sakura's hard palate with her tongue, knowing very well that it would send shivers up Sakura's spine.

As the kiss continued Sakura was forced onto her back, another sign of dominance by Ino, while Ino lied on top of her, still practically sucking Sakura's face off. Ino in fact became so focused on the kiss that she allowed her hand to slip from Sakura's breast, an action that caused an upset groan from Sakura whose hand jolted to grab Ino's and force it back to its resting spot. Suddenly both heard a loud clanking noise and broke the kiss immediately, panting and sweating as they looked at the cause of the noise, the dessert toppings and the ice cream carton on the floor. For when Sakura's hand jolted, her elbow accidentally bumped into the carton, knocking it and the silver spoon inside the carton to fall to the ground; the silver spoon hitting the hardwood floors causing the noise.

Ino sighed in relief, "Jeez Forehead, you're such a klutz!" Ino grumbled in annoyance, before noticing that Sakura had suddenly disappeared from her spot beneath Ino and was on the floor picking up all the sweet foods, "Hey Forehead! What are you doing?! Who cares about that disgusting crap anyways?!" yelled Ino, a little frustrated at Sakura's seemingly obsession with the high calorie junk food.

Sakura ignored Ino as she muttered to herself, "The ice cream is okay, more or less. Not much got out, still plenty there and thankfully the whipped cream and chocolate sauce were both unopened and I had put the cherries in a plastic bag...huh? You say something Ino?" Sakura asked as she looked up innocently at Ino, who was looking rather flustered and aggravated.

Ino stared at Sakura for a few seconds, "Did I say something?...Yes I said something! I asked why you care so much about that stupid junk food! What do you find so appealing about it?!" Ino nearly roared at Sakura.

Sakura just blinked a few times before laughing, "Is that all? Sure, it will be easy to show you why, you just got to be willing to do somethings you might find weird at first."

"I doubt that." muttered Ino, crossing her arms over her chest, "Oh and whatever weird things you want to do with that stuff, you do to yourself and leave me out of it."

"Oh do not doubt the power of this technique, Ino. And you will try it, even if I have to force you." Sakura said in a rather demanding tone. She then reached into the bag of cherries and pulled one out, putting it between her teeth, "Now, come and get your treat." winked Sakura as she spoke in a slightly muffled voice, making sure not to crush the cherry between her teeth.

"I'm not going on the floor..." Ino muttered again, her attitude causing Sakura to groan in annoyance, placing a hand over her face.

"Ugh, fine. I'll come to you then!" Sakura half-yelled half-chirped, as she quickly got off the floor, setting the carton and toppings on the nightstand again, before getting on the bed; the entire time never taking the cherry out from its place between her teeth. "Now, come get your prize!"

Ino looked a little surprised, "I...I don't know...I know cherries are fruit, but...still..."

Sakura sighed again, "Oh for Kami's sake!" she then closed the gap between their mouths, allowing the cherry to roll from her mouth to Ino's.

Ino quickly settled into the kiss, enjoying the taste of Sakura's lips. As it went on, she didn't see the big deal, sure it was great as usual, but the cherry made it no better, in fact its round shape made the kiss slightly restricting, so if anything, it was a bit worse. She saw no reason as to why the cherry would make it better. That was, until Sakura brought the cherry back to her mouth, crushing it and allowing its juices to mix with her saliva as it poured into Ino's mouth. To say that the taste was great for Ino would be a rather big understatement. Ino would classify it as an orgasmic taste. The mixture of hers and Sakura's saliva and Sakura's lip gloss was normally a good combination, but the addition of the cherry's juices essentially sent Ino over the edge.

Sakura pressed her lips tightly against Ino's as she savored the flavor of the kiss; sharing the mixed flavors between Ino's and her mouths, before pulling back, licking her lips as she looked down at the still somewhat dazed Ino, "Jeez Ino, I didn't think you would like it _that_ much. You look like you just came or something." giggled Sakura.

Ino blushed even deeper and wiped the trail of drool going down the side of her mouth and shook her head, "Sh-shut up! That was a cheap shot...suddenly crushing the cherry like that..."

Sakura laughed, "So now will you give this a chance?"

"I-I didn't say that!" stuttered Ino, making sure not to make eye contact with Sakura.

"Eh? Well why not?!"

"Because...because that was a cherry. It was a fruit, I could have fruit. But not the other stuff you have..."

Sakura sighed loudly, "Sometimes you can get really annoying, Ino." Sakura sat up straight and took off her top, as well as unstrapping her bra, tossing both to the side, revealing her bare breasts to Ino.

Ino looked up and blushed, "Wh-what the hell?! Why are you undressing?!"

"Gonna get you to change your mind, of course." Sakura said casually as she leaned across Ino to grab what she wanted off the nightstand, purposefully giving Ino a nice look at her breasts, before sitting up straight again with the whipped cream and chocolate sauce in her hands. She tore the plastic off the tip of the chocolate sauce bottle and popped the top open, and took the lid off the whipped cream, after tearing the plastic cover off it as well. She arched her back, pushing her breasts out, as she lifted the bottle of chocolate sauce right over her breasts and squeezed it, the brown sticky liquid slowly pouring down from the bottle to her breasts.

Sakura made sure to move the bottle around so that the chocolate sauce was covering most of her breasts. She then stopped arching her back and sat the bottle down before taking two scoops of the whipped cream with her fingers, placing a scoop over each of her nipples. She then took one final scoop with her index finger, sliding it over her chest, right between her breasts, and slowly placed the finger into her mouth; seductively sucking on it, while making over-exaggerated moaning sounds, "Are you certain you don't want to, Ino-chan?" Sakura asked in an incredibly cute voice, as she pulled her finger out of her mouth.

Ino just stared at Sakura with her mouth agape, the trail of drool going down the side of her mouth, which she had wiped away earlier, making a return, "T-this just isn't fair...you know I have a thing for cute girls with small breasts...you're just not being fair, Sakura..." Ino said barely audible and between mumbles.

Sakura looked at Ino with innocent eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ino-chan. I just wanted you to do with me as you liked, I am completely yours. Won't you have your way with me?" Sakura softly asked the last part in a breathy voice. _Got her._ Sakura thought triumphantly, seconds before Ino pounced on top of her.

Sakura gasped as Ino went straight for her chocolate covered breasts. Ino lapped the chocolate sauce off in a hurry, running her tongue and lips over every inch of Sakura's breasts. Ino then grabbed both of Sakura's breasts firmly and pushed them up to next to each other, taking both of Sakura's whipped cream covered nipples into her mouth. Sakura moaned loudly as Ino sucked on her nipples, using her tongue and teeth to tease the very sensitive area as she did so.

Ino bit down on both nipples firmly and pulled her head back, causing a yelp from Sakura, "I-Ino! That hurts!"

Ino pulled back even further, causing more cries in pain from Sakura, before releasing her grip, causing both breasts to shoot back down, jiggling as they did so. Sakura was panting a bit, as Ino stared down at her while licking a bit of chocolate off the side of her mouth, "You know...maybe this food sex thing isn't that bad." Ino then took the whipped cream from Sakura and stuck her fingers in it, scooping some out, slowly making a trail of whipped cream on Sakura's breasts. Ino then slowly followed the trail with her tongue, licking up all the whipped cream while causing Sakura to moan in pleasure.

Sakura smirked a bit, "Told you that you would. Next time don't put up such a fight." she then stuck her tongue out.

Ino mocked laugh a bit, "Yeah, yeah..." she then pinched Sakura's right nipple, causing Sakura to yelp in surprise and pain, "Jeez, your breasts are so sensitive. I guess what they say about small breasts being really sensitive is true." giggled Ino. She then twisted Sakura's nipple, before letting it go.

Sakura looked up at Ino angry, "That hurt..." she then reached out with both hands, cupping a surprised Ino's breasts, "And what about you? You've got sensitive breasts, too!" Sakura smirked as she fondled and caressed Ino's breasts through her blouse. Ino leaned back a bit moaning, as Sakura seemed to know exactly which areas to knead and message at the right time. Sakura then beckoned Ino closer, who obliged, and Sakura wrapped her arms around Ino, pulling Ino's blouse off, the sight of Ino's breasts causing a giggle to escape Sakura's lips, "Not wearing a bra? Naughty, naughty."

Ino muttered something Sakura didn't make out, before Sakura flipped the blonde onto her back, "You had your chance to take control. Now its my turn." she whispered the last part into Ino's ear, as she wrapped her hands around Ino's skirt and practically ripped it off. Normally Ino would yell at Sakura for destroying such an expensive bottom, but the feeling of Sakura slowly breathing on her ear, as she softly traced her tongue across Ino's outer lobe, distracted the blonde from whatever was going on around her.

Sakura then began to slowly run her fingers over Ino's womanhood through the blonde's panties. Ino began to pant slightly, as the movements of Sakura's fingers began to become faster. "S-Sakura..." Ino muttered, just as Sakura moved Ino's panties to the side, "What do you plan on doing?" Ino weakly asked.

"What do you think?" Sakura whispered mischievously before reaching her other hand out to grab something. She then brought her hand to Ino's womanhood, "I'm going to give you your cherry back." Sakura giggled softly, right before taking the cherry in her hand and pushing it into Ino, only leaving the stem sticking out.

"Ah!" Ino gasped as she felt the small round fruit enter her, "Take it out!" Ino yelped, as she tried to lower her hands towards her womanhood.

Sakura pulled her head back and looked into Ino's eyes as she stopped her hands with her own, "Uh-uh, you should really relax Ino, otherwise you'll crush it." she giggled again, releasing her grip on Ino's wrists before reaching out and snatching the bag of cherries from the nightstand.

"Don't you dare! One is enough! I mean it-ah!" Ino was interrupted when Sakura placed two more cherries inside, completely ignoring Ino.

Sakura leaned forward and softly kissed the side of Ino's mouth, "You're so cute, Ino. All I had to do was put a few little cherries inside of you and you're already acting like you're ready to come. You're so hopeless."

"Sh-shut up..." Ino muttered between pants as her body quivered from the odd intrusion of the cherries in her womanhood.

Sakura laughed again, as she kissed her way down Ino's jaw line and neck, stopping just above the breasts. She then grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce and placed the tip near Ino's breasts; before squirting out the brown goodness on Ino's body; starting from the top of her breasts and going down to just above her womanhood. Sakura then tossed the open bottle onto the bed, as she began sucking on Ino's breasts, teasingly licking at the chocolate near Ino's nipples.

She then made her way down Ino's body, making sure to lick up all the chocolate as she did so. The entire time Ino quivered and let out muffled moans while biting her lower lip. Sakura then stopped once she reached the end of the chocolate trail and took the stems of the three cherries firmly between her index finger and thumb and in one quick motion pulled all three out of Ino, causing the blonde to scream in surprise, as her wetness began to drip down to the bed. Sakura took the three cherries and placed them into her mouth, sucking Ino's wetness off of them. Once they had been sucked clean, Sakura bit down on them, popping the three cherries.

Sakura placed both her hands on the sides of Ino's face and held her head firmly in place as she leaned over it, positioning her mouth so that it was only a few inches above Ino's. Sakura then opened her mouth as a mixture of her saliva, the cherries' juices, and Ino's wetness slowly dripped down from her mouth towards Ino's. As the mixture reached her, Ino, despite herself, eagerly opened her mouth and allowed for it to pour into her wide opened lips, savoring the taste like it was the last thing her taste buds would ever come into contact with. Ino closed her eyes and swished the mixture in her mouth a bit, before reluctantly swallowing it, the mixture tantalizing her throat the entire time it made its way down to her stomach.

When Ino opened her eyes, she realized that Sakura was no longer leaning over her. She looked down to see the top of Sakura's head, which was hovering over her womanhood, "What are you doing?" Ino asked, as she noticed that Sakura had the carton of (mostly melted) ice cream, whipped cream, and chocolate sauce next to her.

"Finally making myself my treat. I told you when we started that I was going to have an Ino sundae, didn't I? Now just lie down and relax, I'm sure you'll enjoy this as much as I will." Sakura licked her lips as she stared at Ino's womanhood while slowly picking up the carton of ice cream. Ino felt a little uneasy and embarrassed at the way Sakura was looking at her, but lied down flat on her back, nonetheless. This calm position didn't last long, however, as the freezing cold "soup" ice cream was poured down over her womanhood. He legs cringed and she tried to get it off, but Sakura easily overpowered her, holding Ino down as she continued pouring the ice cream.

"Now, now, don't try to fight me, Ino. Sure its a little cold, but it will be worth it." Sakura informed Ino, as she tossed the still half-filled carton onto the floor, having no more need for it. Sakura then got both the chocolate sauce and whipped cream and covered the areas, already drenched in ice cream, with both, making a giant mess on Ino as she applied both toppings, making sure to occasionally stick a finger inside of Ino, causing a quick moan to escape Ino's lips. Sakura then finally added a cherry on top and smiled, "Itadakimasu!"

Sakura then wasted no time and dug right in; she first ate the cherry and began licking at the melted sundae, trying to hurry and get as much as possible before it completely leaked off of Ino and onto the bed. She first started near the top, just above Ino's womanhood licking it all up before making her way down lower. Sakura then purposefully passed by Ino's womanhood and began lapping up the ice cream below it.

Ino was panting and was gripping the sheets as Sakura continued to tease her. She bit down harder on her bottom lip, as she felt Sakura get closer to her wanting womanhood, only to go to the side and eat the ice cream there; making Ino groan in frustration, "S-Stop teasing me..." Ino half-begged.

Sakura stopped and looked up, her face completely covered in whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and ice cream, yet her sly smirk was still very visibly seen by Ino, "Oh? What was that Ino? You're going to need to speak up and tell me exactly what you want." teased Sakura.

Ino tried her best to regain her composure, but Sakura slowly sneaking the tip of her index finger into Ino's womanhood destroyed any hopes of that happening, "Please! I want it so badly Sakura! My pussy wants you so badly! Give it what it wants!" yelled Ino, losing what little dignity she had left, as she begged Sakura to pleasure her.

Ino could have sworn that Sakura's grin grew from ear to ear, but didn't have enough time to see, due to Sakura whipping her face down, placing her lips right on Ino's lower lips. Ino nearly screamed as she felt Sakura kissing her womanhood while using her tongue to penetrate; the numbness from the ice cream quickly fading thanks to Sakura's warm breath, only adding to Ino's pleasure. Almost instantly all the dessert products were eaten up by Sakura, but that didn't stop her, she now had a much better tasting treat to eat.

Sakura was panting slightly as she greedily ate Ino, plunging her tongue as deep into Ino's hole as possible, slurping up all the juices that were leaking out; while using her hand to penetrate Ino's womanhood as well, quickly thrusting three fingers in and out. As she did this, she made sure she had balance on her knees, then moved her other hand down towards her own womanhood, fingering herself through her skintight and soaked spandex bottoms.

Ino was practically in heaven, her moans so loud that she was sure that if anybody were home, they'd be up to her room in an instant. She had one hand still gripping the sheets, her hold so tight that she had actually torn through the sheets; her other hand near her mouth as she bit down hard on her bent index finger, "Sakura! Its so good! So damn good!" Ino cried out between moans.

The sound of Ino's moans enticed and excited Sakura, causing her to pick up her pace; licking and sucking Ino's juices as if she were dying of thirst and thrusting as if her life depended on it. As she pleasured Ino, she was also fingering herself so forcefully that she actually tore through the spandex and was masturbating her bare womanhood. Sakura, too, was moaning quite loudly while giving Ino oral, her own wetness dripping down her arm to the bed.

Ino at this point was screaming Bloody Marry and could barely keep herself conscious, the amount of pleasure overriding all of her other senses and thoughts. She had given up biting down on her bent finger, having torn through the flesh, as well as gripping the sheets, and had placed both her hands at the back of Sakura's head, holding down Sakura's face so closely to her womanhood, that Sakura's nose had actually dug into Ino's precious hole, and Sakura had troubles breathing, "Oh Kami! I'm going to come Sakura! I'm going to come!"

Sakura's eyes opened wide, as she forced her head back, out of Ino's control, "No! Don't come yet! Wait just a little longer!" Sakura demanded. Then in what seemed like one motion, Sakura had flipped Ino onto her side and stuck the one of the blonde's legs high into the air; Sakura then gripped the leg tightly and pulled herself closer so that Ino's and her womanhoods were touching.

Sakura then began thrusting her womanhood against Ino's, creating friction, and sending jolts of pleasure up their spines. Ino and Sakura were simultaneously moaning like ghosts, as their womanhoods rubbed against each others, both thrusting together in unison, "Holy shit Sakura! This feels just too good! I can't wait any longer! I'm sorry, but I can't! I can't!" Ino yelled between screams and moans, trying her best to hold off her orgasm, but was having great trouble.

Sakura shook her head, "No, its okay! Go! Come now! I'm going to come, too! We'll come together!"

Both Kunoichi were thrusting like ravage beasts, screaming so loudly that almost all of Konoha could hear them, as they both thrust one last time into each other, before tilting their heads back and screamed at the top of their lungs, "I'm coming!!!" their juices squirting out of their womanhoods, all over each other's thighs and the bed, at the same time. They both stayed motionless, save for the occasional twitch or quiver, panting heavily for nearly a minute.

Sakura then finally moved Ino's leg to the side and collapsed on top of the teenage Kunoichi, both still panting sluggishly, "Amazing...that was so amazing..." Sakura muttered while still trying to catch her breath, resting her head near Ino's breasts.

Ino slowly nodded her head in agreement, "It was...wow. Don't know else how to put it." Ino stated while still in a daze, though had successfully caught her breath.

Sakura couldn't help, but giggle, "See? Now what do you have to say about food sex?"

Ino sighed, "Though I hate to admit it...food sex is fucking incredible."

After hearing this, Sakura cuddled up next to Ino's warm body and fell into a deep sleep, a victorious grin painted across her face.


End file.
